Keith Carradine
|birthplace=San Mateo, CA |family=John Carradine Christopher Carradine Robert Carradine David Carradine |yearsactive=1971-present }} Keith Ian Carradine is an American Academy Award-winning actor and songwriter, born into a family of actors. Biography Carradine was born in San Mateo, California, the son of actress and artist Sonia Sorel (née Henius) and actor John Carradine. His paternal half-brothers are David Carradine and Bruce Carradine, his maternal half-brother is Michael Bowen, and his full brothers are Christopher Carradine and Robert Carradine. Carradine's first notable film appearance was in director Robert Altman's McCabe & Mrs. Miller in 1971. He also portrayed the character Kwai Chang Caine as a teenager in the 1972 television series Kung Fu (the adult Caine was portrayed by his half brother, David). He went on to play one of the principal characters, a callow, womanizing folk singer, in Altman's critically acclaimed 1975 movie Nashville and his song from that movie, "I'm Easy", was a popular music hit in 1976. Carradine won an Oscar for Best Original Song for writing the tune. Carradine's stage career is distinguished by Tony-nominated performance as the title character in The Will Rogers Follies in 1991 (for which he also received a Drama Desk nomination). He won the Outer Critics Circle Award for Foxfire with Hume Cronyn and Jessica Tandy, and appeared as Lawrence in Dirty Rotten Scoundrels at the Imperial Theater. He was also in the cast of the original Broadway production of Hair in 1972, appearing in the roles of Woof and Claude. In 2008, he appeared as Dr. Farquhar Off-Broadway in Mindgame, a thriller by Antony Horowitz, directed by Ken Russell, who made his New York directorial debut with the production. On Criminal Minds Carradine played prolific serial killer Frank Breitkopf in two episodes of Criminal Minds: "No Way Out" and "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank". Filmography *Madam Secretary - 81 episodes (2014-2018) - President Conrad Dalton *Ray Meets Helen (2017) - Ray *The Big Bang Theory - 3 episodes (2010-2016) - Wyatt *A Quiet Passion (2016) - Father *Fargo - 9 episodes (2014-2015) - Lou Solverson *Mike Tyson Mysteries (2015) - Jason B. (voice) *Bereave (2015) - Victor *Terroir (2014) - Jonathan Bragg *Dakota's Summer (2014) - Austin Rose *NCIS (2014) - Mannheim Gold *After the Fall (2014) - Charles *Raising Hope (2014) - Colt Palomino *The Following (2014) - Barry *Ain't Them Bodies Saints (2013) - Skerritt *Hitman: Absolution (2012) - Blake Dexter (voice) *Missing - 7 episodes (2012) - Martin Newman *The Tin Star (2012) - Frank2 Sarr *The Family Tree (2011) - Reverend Diggs *Cowboys & Aliens (2011) - Sheriff John Taggart *Peacock (2010) - Ray Crill *Damages - 5 episodes (2010) - Julian Decker *Dollhouse - 3 episodes (2009) - Matthew Harding *Crash (2009) - Owen *Dexter - 15 episodes (2007-2009) - Frank Lundy *Madonna: Celebration - The Video Collection (2009) - Boyfriend *Winter of Frozen Dreams (2009) - Detective Lulling *Law & Order (2009) - Martin Garvik *Numb3rs - 3 episodes (2008) - Carl McGowan *Lake City (2008) - Roy *All Hat (2007) - Pete Culpepper *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2007) TV episodes - Frank Breitkopf *Bobby Z (2007) - Johnson *American Masters (2007) - Narrator (voice) *Elvis and Anabelle (2007) - Jimmy *Where There's a Will (2006) - Sherriff Clifford Laws *The Californians (2005) - Elton Tripp *Into the West (2005) - Captain Richard Pratt *Our Very Own (2005) - Billy Whitfield *Complete Savages - 19 episodes (2004-2005) - Nick Savage *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) - Duke (voice) *Deadwood - 5 episodes (2004) - Wild Bill Hickock *Hair High (2004) - JoJo (voice) *Coyote Waits (2003) - John McGinnis *Spider-Man - 5 episodes (2003) - J. Jonah Jameson (voice) *The Adventures of Ociee Nash (2003) - Papa George Nash *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) - A.G. Robinson *Monte Walsh (2003) - Chet Rollins *The Outsider (2002) - Noah Weaver *The Angel Doll (2002) - Jerry Barlow *Street Time - 3 episodes (2002) - Frank Dugan *Arli$$ (2002) - Lamar Scott *Frasier (2002) - Carl (voice) *Falcons (2002) - Simon *American Experience (2002) - Narrator (voice) *The Diamond of Jeru (2001) - John Lacklan *Wooly Boys (2001) - Sheriff Hank Dawson *Cahoots (2001) - Matt *Baby (2000) - John Malone *Enslavement: The True Story of Fanny Kemble (2000) - Pierce Butler *Metropolis (2000) - Quincy *Outreach (1999) - Doctor Vincent Shaw *Hard Time: Hostage Hotel (1999) - Corporal Arlin Flynn *A Song from the Heart (1999) - Oliver Comstock *Sirens (1999) - Officer Dan Wexler *Out of the Cold (1999) - Dan Scott *The Hunter's Moon (1999) - Turner *Night Ride Home (1999) - Neal Mahler *Fast Track - 22 episodes (1997-1998) - Doctor Richard Beckett *Standoff (1998) - Zeke Clayton *A Thousand Acres (1997) - Ty Smith *Perversions of Science (1997) - Arthur Bristol *Last Stand at Saber River (1997) - Vern Kidston *Keeping the Promise (1997) - Will Hallowell *2 Days in the Valley (1996) - Detective Creighton *Dead Man's Walk - 3 episodes (1996) - Bigfoot Wallace *Special Report: Journey to Mars (1996) - Captain Eugene Slader *Wild Bill (1995) - Bill "Buffalo Bill" Cody *Trial by Fire (1995) - Owen Turner *The Tie That Binds (1995) - John Netherwood *Is There Life Out There? (1994) - Brad *Andre (1994) - Harry Whitney *Mrs. Parker and the Vicious Circle (1994) - Will Rogers *In the Best of Families: Marriage, Pride & Madness (1994) - Tom Lynch *Rabbit Ears: Annie Oakley (1992) - Storyteller *Lincoln (1992) - William Herndon (voice) *CrissCross (1992) - John Cross *Payoff (1991) - Peter McAllister *The Ballad of the Sad Cafe (1991) - Marvin Macy *The Will Rogers Follies (1991) - Will Rogers *Madonna: The Immaculate Collection (1990) - Boyfriend *Judgment (1990) - Pete Guitry *Daddy's Dyin'... Who's Got the Will? (1990) - Clarence *The Bachelor (1990) - Doctor Emil Gräsler *Confessional - 4 episodes (1989) - Liam Devline *Cold Feet (1989) - Monte Latham *Samuel Fuller's Street of No Return (1989) - Michael *The Forgotten (1989) - Captain Tom Watkins *The Revenge of Al Capone (1989) - Michael Rourke *My Father, My Son (1988) - Lieutenant Elmo Zumwalt III *Backfire (19880 - Reed *The Moderns (1988) - Nick Hart *Stones for Ibarra (1988) - Richard Everton *Eye on the Sparrow (1987) - James Lee *Murder Ordained (1987) - Trooper John Rule *The Inquiry (1987) - Tito Valerio Tauro *Half a Lifetime (1986) - J.J. *A Winner Never Quits (1986) - Pete Gray *Trouble in Mind (1985) - Coop *Blackout (1985) - Allen Devlin *Madonna: Material Girl (1985) - The Suitor (uncredited) *Scorned and Swindled (1984) - John Boslett *Maria's Lovers (1984) - Clarence Butts *Choose Me (1984) - Mickey *Chiefs - 3 episodes (1983) - Foxy Funderburke *Southern Comfort (1981) - Spencer *The Long Riders (1980) - Jim Younger *A Rumor of War - 2 episodes (1980) - Lieutenant Murph McCoy *An Almost Perfect Affair (1979) - Hal Raymond *Old Boyfriends (1979) - Wayne Van Til *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978) - Our Guests at Heartland *Pretty Baby (1978) - Bellocq *The Duellists (1977) - d'Hubert *Welcome to L.A. (1976) - Carroll Barber *Lumiere (1976) - David *Nashville (1975) - Tom Frank *The Godchild (1974) - Lieutenant Lewis *You and Me (1974) - Death Guy *Run, Run, Joe! (1974) - Joe *Thieves Like Us (1974) - Bowie *Antoine and Sebastian (1974) - John *Hex (1973) - Whizzer *Idaho Transfer (1973) - Arthur *Emperor of the North (1973) - Cigaret *Kung Fu - 2 episodes (1972-1973) - Middle Caine (uncredited) *Love, American Style (1973) - George Pomerantz *Man on a String (1972) - Danny Brown *Bonanza (1971) - Ern *A Gunfight (1971) - The Young Gunfighter *McCabe & Mrs. Miller (1971) - Cowboy 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors Category:Real People